Version History (BTD6)
To see a much detailed list of the balance changes, please see Bloons Tower Defense 6/Balance changes. Note: Given dates are in New Zealand time. Version 15.0 15.0 Ask Download.png|Requesting downloading of new data, introduced in Version 15.0 Insta Collection Menu.png|Instamonkey Collection Menu Infernal.png|Infernal Infernal Get.png|Infernal in the maps menu Wolfpack Quincy Get.png|Wolfpack Quincy menu Wolfpack Quincy Earn.png|Unlocking Wolfpack Quincy Require MM Ace MK.png|Paying Monkey Money for deeper MK First update for 2020! - New Expert Map: choose your monkey towers wisely on this Infernally tricky map - Wolfpack Quincy brings a whole new look and voice to the original hero - Player level cap increased to 155 - Five new Monkey Knowledge powers to unlock! - New Insta Monkey Collection View - Plus many bug fixes and improvements Detailed notes: *Released on January 23rd 2020. Version 14.1 Fixes for IMF loan, future race rewards and sandbox as well as other minor issues Plus all of the cool holiday content: - New Hero! Adora is a divine new Hero that no monkey temple should be without - 2 new maps: festive Winter Park and mysterious Adora's Temple - Fusty the Snowman skin - Plus performance improvements, balance changes, and heaps of improvements! Detailed notes: *Released on December 18th 2019. Version 14.0 Mega update for the holidays! - New Hero! Adora is a divine new Hero that no monkey temple should be without - 2 new maps: festive Winter Park and mysterious Adora's Temple - Fusty the Snowman skin - Plus performance improvements, balance changes, and heaps of improvements! Detailed notes: *Released on December 13th 2019. Version 13.1 Minor bug fixes Detailed notes: *Released on October 24th 2019 Version 13.0 Two awesome new maps and all the badges and Monkey Money that come with them - the frighteningly fun beginner map Carved and the chillingly challenging expert map Bloody Puddles! Detailed notes: *Released on October 23rd 2019. Version 12.1 Minor bug fixes, including Heat it Up and Overclock issues. Detailed notes: *Released on September 24th 2019. Version 12.0 Notes: ''-How excited are we to bring you the Monkey Engineer to BTD6?! Very very!!'' ''-Informative Co-op emotes - be social or share tactics'' ''-Dedicated tower buff icons when placing or selecting towers'' ''-Developer inspired Ezili Skin - Smudge Catt'' ''-Excellent new maps Spillway (Advanced) & Workshop (Expert)'' ''-New co-op challenges.'' ''-Achievements added'' Detailed notes: *Released on 18th of September 2019, released to iOS, Android, and Steam. Version 11.0 Co-op mode is HERE - and it's FOUR player! ''-Anniversary beginner map: Park Path'' ''-New advanced map: Cargo'' ''-New Hero Skin: Benjammin' '' ''-Tons of balance changes and bug fixes, see in-game Patch notes for full list'' Detailed notes: *Released on 3rd July 2019, released to iOS, Android, and Steam. Version 10.2 Detailed notes: *Released on approximately early May 2019, released only to BTD6 Steam. *New bug introduced whereby BTD6 Mobile players cannot play custom challenges made on BTD6 Steam. This is to be addressed in Version 11.0. Version 10.1 Minor bug fixes Detailed notes: *Released on 16 April 2019 Version 10.0 ''-New Collection Event! Thought you were going to spend every game tapping on eggs? Try this instead!'' ''-New Hero Skin: Ocean Guardian'' ''-New Intermediate Map: Spring Spring'' ''-Alchemist buffs now have visual indicators to buffed towers'' ''-Various other balance changes, bug fixes, race fixes, see in-game Patch Notes for full list'' Detailed Notes: *Released on 11 April 2019 Version 9.0 New content update! ''-New Hero: Pat Fusty'' ''-New Hero Skin: Biker Bones'' ''-New Advanced Map: Pat's Pond'' ''-Challenge Editor! Build your own challenges and share them with friends!'' ''-Sub Ballistic missile range fix'' ''-Tech Bot and Energizing Totem now available in Powers Attack and Pandemonium packs'' ''-Lane to lane round progression changed on Muddy Puddles'' ''-Various other balance changes, bug fixes, race fixes, see in-game Patch Notes for full list'' Detailed notes: *Released on 5th March 2019. Version 8.1 Minor bug fixes Detailed notes: *Released on February 8th 2019. Version 8.0 New Intermediate Map: KartsNDarts ''-New Hero Skin: Sentai Churchill'' ''-Game launch optimization'' ''-MOAB-class bloons have received a makeover'' ''-Lots of balance changes, see patch notes in-game for complete list'' ''-Various bug fixes, including end of Race crash'' Detailed notes: *Released on 31st January 2019. Version 7.0 Huge content update! ''-Brand New Hero: Ezili, Voodoo Monkey'' ''-Race Events are here! Can you win the top badges?'' ''-New Beginner Map: Alpine Run'' ''-New Advanced Map: Peninsula'' ''-The monkeys are busy preparing festive decorations and events!'' ''-Various bug fixes and balance changes, see in-game Patch Notes for full list'' Detailed notes: *Released on December 13th 2018. *New Christmas icon and menu. *Added a power-up where, after collecting enough presents dropped by popped Bloons, the player can summon a Monkey sleigh that dashes across the track and deals damage to any Bloon it runs into along the way. Version 6.1 Fix for low memory crash on low spec devices. Detailed notes: *Released on November 21st 2018. *Specifically fixed frequent crashes occurring on old devices with an Apple A8 chip or earlier. This had affected iPhone 6 and earlier, the iPad Mini 3 and earlier, the iPad Air 2 and earlier, and the iPod Touch 6. Version 6.0.0 New Monkey Tower: Mortar Monkey! ''-New Intermediate Map: Moon Landing'' ''-New Expert Map: Quad'' ''-Scientist Gwendolin Skin added'' ''-Alchemist Berserker Brew does not last as long anymore'' ''-Monkey Knowledge for the Mortar added'' ''-Various balance changes'' ''-Tier 5s buffed: Flying Fortress, Inferno Ring, Apache Prime, Super Mines'' Detailed notes: *Released on November 19th 2018. *Ninja Kiwi Forums link of balance changes. Version 5.1.0 A few things needed some extra monkey attention! ''- Save crashes due to platform changes fixed'' ''- Striker Jones' Concussive Shot first shot fixed'' ''- Juggernaut bounces improved'' ''- Heli Pilot: MOAB Shove and Pursuit fixes'' ''- Track placeable Powers issue fixed'' ''- Tree Stump placement fixes'' Detailed notes: *Released on October 31st 2018. *Ninja Kiwi Forums link of balance changes. Version 5.0.0 Mega Map and Halloween Update! ''-New Expert Map: Dark Castle '' ''-New Intermediate Map: Haunted '' ''-New Beginner Map: Frozen Over'' ''-Enjoy a spooky Bloons Halloween event! Grab candy and unleash the Monkey Ghosts!'' ''-Insta Monkeys now have an inventory under the Powers menu'' ''-Quincy gets a new Skin! Check out Cyber Quincy on the Heroes screen'' ''-Two new Powers added!'' ''-Tech Bot can manage your activated abilities for you '' ''-Energizing Totem grants a rechargeable attack boost to Monkeys in its radius for a short time'' ''-Revenge of the avatar portraits'' ''-Continue Previous on Daily Challenges no longer crashes the game in certain cases'' Detailed notes: *Released on October 23rd 2018. *Ninja Kiwi Forums link of balance changes. Version 4.1.0 ''-Aspect ratio support for iPhone XS, XSMax and XR.'' Detailed notes: *Released on September 24th 2018. Version 4.0.0 ''-New Map: Downstream!'' ''-Monkey Knowledge respec functionality added'' ''-Max lives cap increased'' ''-New Insta Monkey inventory screen added'' ''-Glaive Lord, Apache Prime, Wizard Lord Phoenix and Prince of Darkness all buffed'' ''-MOAB Mauler buffed'' ''-Lots of other balance changes, see Patch Notes for full list'' ''-Various bug fixes'' Detailed notes: *Released on September 12th 2018. *Other patch, balance, and visibility changes on this Ninja Kiwi Forums link. Version 3.0.0 New content update! *''New Hero: Benjamin - a wickedly powerful and fantastically attractive code monkey'' *''New Advanced Map: High Finance: build to win on this advanced map that will leave you broke if you aren't careful'' *''Advanced Challenges and New Standard Challenge features'' **''Tough, puzzly and creative advanced challenges - not for the faint hearted!'' **''Friday Stinger Advanced Challenges - for our most dedicated and most creative players; be the first to win these and share your strats'' **''Additional standard daily challenge options - per tower caps and total monkeys caps'' *''There can be only one :) (a Monkey Knowledge upgrade)'' Detailed notes: *Released on August 23rd, 2018 *Other patch, balance, and visibilty changes on Ninja Kiwi Forums Version 2.1.0 ''- Minor bug fixes for Half Cash mode and super wide aspect ratio issues - Bucc placement bug fixed - 021 Sniper hat returned from lost and found - Berserker brew range bug fixed - Obyn range buff bug fixed'' Detailed notes: *Released on July 31th 2018 *Patch notes can be found online on this Ninja Kiwi Forum. *Various bug fixes Version 2.0.0 IMG 3286.PNG|Monkey Knowledge Enable option IMG 3285.PNG|New MK enabled shown New Half Cash.png|Half Cash locked Churchill upgrades.png|Churchill upgrades New content update! ''-Brand New Hero: Captain Churchill'' ''-New Intermediate Map: Firing Range'' ''-Monkey Knowledge can now be toggled on or off'' ''-Half Starting Cash mode changed to Half Cash mode'' ''-Soulbind Wizard upgrade replaced by: Prince of Darkness'' ''-Some aspect ratio issues fixed'' ''-Permacharge buffed'' ''-Save conflict data loss issue fixed'' ''-Medals added for sub-modes'' ''-Removable object price changes'' ''-Banana farmer now more effective'' ''-Obyn now has more to say'' ''-Tier 5 buffs (Sniper, Boomerang, Glue)'' Detailed notes: *Released on July 23th 2018 *Massive blog post in Ninja Kiwi Forums about it. *Various buffs and nerfs. Version 1.8 Monkey Money map rewards fix Detailed notes: *Released on June 29th 2018 *Various changes can be found on these official patch notes in Ninja Kiwi Forums. Version 1.7 Another set of player reported and requested fixes - thanks for the feedback! * Monkey Knowledge fixes * Powers fixes * Tutorial localization fixes * Multiple tower fixes Detailed notes: *Forum link. *Released on June 28th 2018. Version 1.6 ''-Cash drop fix'' ''-All Monkeys not unlocking fix'' ''-Monkey City free Dart Monkey fix'' ''-Bloon Master Alchemist random life loss fixed'' ''-Fit Farmers now unlocks in correct order'' ''-Banana collection crash fixed'' ''-Upgrade button on mini towers fixed'' ''-Placeable Powers should be easier to place now'' ''-Several Monkey Knowledge fixes'' Detailed notes: *Released on June 21st 2018. *Various changes can be found on these Version 1.5 official patch notes in Ninja Kiwi Forums. (please also add more info below too) Version 1.5 Minor bug fixes for Monkey Knowledge, tower upgrades, achievements, and CHIMPS mode Detailed notes: *Released on June 18th 2018. *Various changes can be found on these Version 1.5 official patch notes in Ninja Kiwi Forums *Changes: - Some facebook login issues should be resolved - Game is now available in Hong Kong - Embrittlement no longer makes all leads invulnerable to sharp damage - Ice Monkey's with their damage buffed will now freeze bloons again - Infrared achievement will now log progress correctly - Fixed an issue with removeables sometimes removing on game load - Pierce on Primary Expertise fixed - Permafrost will now apply correctly in all cases - Spikes now correctly apply to high HP bloons that fly over them - Game load stability improved (step 6/8 and 8/8) - Several Monkey Knowledge bug fixes - Several CHIMPS fixes - Druid's Lightning/Ball Lightning Buffed - Some Daily Challenge fixes Version 1.3 Global release! Detailed notes: *Released on June 12th 2018 for people in Australia and New Zealand, though this was released worldwide actually on June 13th 2018. Version 1.0.1 Initial release on May 30, 2018. It was released as a pre-order. Later, around 4 days before the main initial release, it was available for notable Bloons YouTubers to play the game. They initially were not able to showcase any hero other than Quincy as well as not being able to show any Tier-5 upgrades, though it was then "loosened" to allow some Tier-5 upgrades to be shown. Category:Bloons TD 6